Chapter 8: The Rise of Batgirl
(At Fair Park in Dallas, Evan Dollard and Obra are practicing boxing outside the Ninja Warrior course as Molyn walks in with the others.) * Molyn: The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork? * Evan Dollard: I’m on happy time. hits Obra in the face with his elbow. Sorry. * Obra: What the hell was that? * Evan Dollard: It’s called mixed martial arts. It’s been around for three weeks. * Obra: It’s called dirty boxing, there’s nothing new about it * Evan Dollard: All right, put them up. Come on. walks in, wearing her trademark Batgirl costume. Both Evan Dollard and Obra's attention shifts to her. * Suhan: I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company. * Terso: I need you to initial each box. * Obra: Evan Dollard on the back of the head with a light punch, not enough to hurt him Lesson 1. Never take your eye off... Dollard kicks him and he goes crashing into the truss of the [[Spin Cycle]. The camera angle shifts to Molyn and the others, plus the Notary and clangs are heard.] * Evan Dollard: That’s it. I’m done. What’s your name lady? * Terso: Gilbert. Sophie Gilbert. * Evan Dollard: Front and centre. Come into the church. * Halec: No. You’re seriously not gonna ask… * Milvad: If it pleases the court, which it does. * Terso: Danoc It’s no problem. * Danoc: Terso I’m sorry. He’s very eccentric. takes Evan Dollard's place and faces Obra, who swigs down more green liquid out of a bottle. * Leja: Can you give her a lesson? * Obra: No problem. (Molyn sits down with her friends on the black pad, beneath the new 9th obstacle, Snap Back while one of the course testers tried it.) * Sonlu: Molyn. * Molyn: What? * Kyson: down next to Molyn Who is she? * Jakesh: She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that. * Evan Dollard: I need a new assistant, Molyn. * Molyn: Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you. * Worad: I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her. * Molyn: No, it’s not. * Obra: You ever boxed before? * Terso: I have, yes. * Obra: What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that? face shows brief annoyance at his statement before Kerwhizzitor distracts her. * Fohan: What. Are you gonna google her now? * Sonlu: I thought I was ogling her. up Terso's file on the iPhone. Wow. Very, very impressive individual. * Molyn: You’re so predictable, you know that? * Rayso: She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin? * Jakesh: No one speaks Latin. * Evan Dollard: No one speaks Latin. * Halec: It’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin. * Sonlu: Did you model in L.A.? ‘Cause she modelled in L.A.. * Danoc: Well... * Milvad: I need her. She’s got everything that I need. camera is now on Obra and Terso, Terso looking over, hearing what Obra is saying. * Obra: Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent. goes to take a swing, but Terso grabs his hand and flips him over, legs over his head. * Danoc: Oh, my God! Obra. * Milvad: That’s what I’m talking about. * Obra: I just slipped. * Evan Dollard: You did? * Obra: looks a little like he’s in pain Yeah. * Sonlu: Looks like a TKO to me. rings the bell. Terso leaves the ring. * Terso: Just... I need your impression. * Rayso: You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul. * Terso: I meant your fingerprint. * Leja: Right. * Terso: So, how are we doing? * Kyson: Great. Just wrapping up here. Hey. You’re the boss. * Terso: Will that be all, Mr Newtons? * Evan Dollard: No. * Suhan: Yes, that will be all, Ms Gilbert. Thank you very much. leaves. Evan turns to Molyn. * Kerwhizzitor: I want one. * Molyn: No. (As Michelle Warnky reaches the Ring Jump, Psycho Red uses a one-step move on the Quintuple Steps, but his third step was further down. He didn't have enough strength to carry him through and face-plants into the landing platform.) * Thomas: (voiceover, about Michelle Warnky) 5'4", 130 pounds. Michelle Warnky in phenomenal shape... Oh! * Toby: (voiceover) Oh! * Thomas: (voiceover) OH! * Toby: (voiceover) WHAT??!! NO!!! * Thomas: (voiceover) And an absolute mental lapse. Trying to fly through the Quintuple Steps. (The 2006 logo zooms into show the replay.) * Toby: (voiceover) Well, this is the City Finals, Thomas. You can't take these early obstacles for granted. He was out further as he hit that third step and, then, didn't have enough momentum to carry him through the obstacle. Shocking, early exit for Psycho Red. (Flash back to the present.) * Geoff Britten: Wow. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Shocking Moments